


Спасение по-англикански

by DearMebbi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Daddy Kink, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMebbi/pseuds/DearMebbi
Summary: Инквизиторское AU
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin & Roxy Morton | Lancelot
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Эмрис выехал ранним утром, пока округа была погружена в непроглядную темень, а ночная прохлада еще не успела рассеяться.

Черный конь неторопливо ступал по размытой дождем дороге. Оглянувшись в последний раз, инквизитор накинул на голову капюшон и получше закутался в плащ. Он ударил животное каблуками, оставляя позади деревенскую глушь, покосившиеся землянки с низкими оградами, и остывшее, но все еще дымящее кострище перед серой церквушкой.

***

Настоятель церкви Лифрук, отец Гарри Харт, выглядел обеспокоенным и не выпускал из рук деревянных четок. Марко Эмрис не сводил с него внимательного взгляда.

— Я был бы благодарен тебе за эту услугу, — выдохнул настоятель.

Марко не изменился в лице. Его черты были словно высечены из гранита, поза — устойчивой, незыблемой.

— Каково твое решение?

— Я занимался этими процессами много лет, Гарри. Здесь для меня нет ничего нового.

— Тем лучше.

Харт собрал четки в ладонь качнул головой, затем отбросил их на стол.

— Идем. Покажу ее тебе. Чем быстрее решится это недоразумение, тем лучше.

В подвале было прохладно и тихо. Хороший знак, подумал Эмрис. В иных подвалах круглые сутки полыхают жаровни и со всех сторон то и дело раздаются мученические крики, а когда они стихают — скрипит их ужасное оборудование. Скрежет металлических конструкций и глухой стук цепей.

В Италии он был свидетелем десятков казней и сотен смертей. С тех пор он видел их и во снах. Как людям, — еретикам, несогласным, — заламывали руки и вели на костер. Хруст пылающей соломы, алые искры огня и отчаянные крики сгорающих заживо людей.

Гарри Харт прошел в низкую арку и поставил фонарь на каменный пол, указывая инквизитору на дальний, едва освещаемый угол. Ведьма подняла голову и взглянула на них из-под мешковатой накидки.

— Они требуют ее казни, но пока она здесь, ей не причинят зла. Я хочу знать правду, и, если это действительно так...  
Марко медленно кивнул, но не произнес ни слова.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делать, — Гарри удалился, размеренно постукивая по каменной кладке. По коридору эхом прокатился удар закрываемой двери, затем наступила тишина. Тишина абсолютная, нависающая, сдавливающая виски. Марко закрыл глаза и вдохнул. Лучше бы здесь было шумно от мольбы обвиненных еретиков. Велика сила привычки.

Набрав воздуха в легкие, он произнес уверенно-спокойно:

— Здравствуй. Тебе известно, кто я?

Ведьма — по крайней мере, сочтенная местной деревенщиной колдуньей, — вела себя осторожно, но глядела на Эмриса без страха. Он распростер руки.

— Подойди, дитя. Выйди на свет.

Она хмыкнула, но не сдвинулась с места, лишь приподняла край накидки, оголяя босую ногу, скованную цепью.  
Марко взял фонарь и подошел ближе. Будь здесь Гарри или кто другой, его тут же оттащили от потенциально опасного пленника. Инквизитор улыбнулся, поймав себя на этих мыслях. Здесь уж ему никто не в силах запретить работать по собственным методам.  
Он опустился на корточки прямо перед ней и поставил фонарь тут же, рядом. Теперь у него была возможность рассмотреть ее получше.

У нее были темно-карие глаза и белая, едва ли не прозрачная кожа. Сочли ли ее ведьмой лишь за подаренную природой красоту? С таким он сталкивался нередко и в Италии, и во Франции.  
Он без труда выдержал ее испытующий взгляд. Наконец, она стянула накидку, открывая ему и свое лицо, и голые плечи, и спутанные каштановые волосы.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Роксана. А вы — Марко Эмрис.

— Настоятель рассказывал обо мне? Что ж, — он снова едва заметно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. — Тогда нам будет проще общаться.

Роксана не ответила. Только кивнула, готовая слушать. Совсем молодая девушка. Ребенок. Гром их разрази, если они действительно желают сжить ее со свету.

— Почему тебя бросили здесь?

— Бросили? Совсем нет, — девушка подобрала под себя закованную ногу и снова накрыла ее мешковиной. — Настоятель сказал, что здесь меня не тронут, а я согласилась.

— На тебя нападали?

— Не то, чтобы...

Роксана обвела взглядом каменную каморку и вновь остановила взгляд на инквизиторе.

— Мой дом сгорел. Пришлось перебраться в хижину неподалеку, давно заброшенную. Туда они боятся подходить.

Марко изогнул бровь.

— То есть, пожар — дело рук жителей деревни?

— Не знаю. Наверное. Я никогда не топила печь, это делал дядюшка.

— Где сейчас твой дядя?

— Он живет под Лондоном. Иногда навещал меня после смерти родителей.

— Почему он не забрал тебя с собой?

— У него и так достаточно проблем, — она горько усмехнулась. — А я лучше буду жить одна, чем стану чьей-то прислугой. Одной жить проще.

— Но и опаснее.

— Это так, — Роксана улыбнулась. Марко только сейчас заметил, что губы у нее алые, будто чем-то подкрашенные, но свалил эту деталь на плохое освещение. — Я умею читать, отец Эмрис. Этому научил меня отец. Он делал надписи на могильных камнях. Когда я прочла подпись под одной из фресок, старая Марта подняла шум, и мальчишки подожгли мой дом.

— Ты помнишь, что именно прочла там?

— Да. «Sola fide».

Марко кивнул, признавая один из столпов реформации, основ англиканской церкви.

— «Лишь верою». Святостью Христа я оправдан перед Богом. Оно гласит, что человек оправдывается верой, независимо от дел закона.

Девушка чуть склонила голову. Он с удивлением отметил, что ее глаза светились мудростью. Глаза юные, видавшие немало горестей, и потому никогда не проливавшие слез.

— Поможет ли мне одна вера, отец?

— Если веруешь истинно, дитя, то будешь спасена самим Богом.

Возвращаясь в церковь, отец Эмрис понимал, что был бессилен против разъяренной толпы. Это же знание почему-то вселило в него странную уверенность. Марко чувствовал, что не должен позволить первобытной жестокости, окинувшей почти всю Европу, захлестнуть и Англию, а значит, разобраться с этим делом — его долг.

Душные подвалы, холодный звон цепей.

Крики, крики, крики.

***

— Святой отец, я согрешил.

Потупив взгляд, Гэри мял в руках свою рабочую шляпу. Отец-настоятель Харт сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и искоса наблюдал за юношей сквозь резное оконце ширмы. Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Что на этот раз, Эггзи?

Гэри резко распрямился, будто его задержали с поличным; по спине и всему его телу пробежала дрожь.

— Я лишил жизни тварь божью, — прошептал он, страшась самих этих слов.

Отец-настоятель выжидающе молчал. Взволнованное дыхание юноши звучало в исповедальне робким эхом.

— Кошка разродилась. Спряталась под домом, там же и умерла. Троих котят оставила. Сестра услышала писк, нашла их и принесла. Такие крохотные, умещались на ладони. Такие хрупкие, беззащитные, — Эггзи неосознанно улыбнулся, вспоминая. Гарри вцепился взглядом в движение его губ.

Юноша набрал в легкие воздуха и выпалил все разом:

— Мать запретила их оставить, сказала, что едва нас-то кормит. Так не на улице же их было бросать! Их могли сожрать! Или дети бы их распотрошили, — его передернуло от одной этой мысли.

— Дети жестоки, — кивнул отец-настоятель, сам в мыслях сравнивая его с беззащитным котеночком.

— Да, но за что это им? Поэтому я должен был... Сам...

Он принялся мять шляпу с новым рвением, силясь взять себя в руки. Последовал долгий, едва слышимый выдох.

— Когда я опустил мешок в воду... Он никак не намокал, его пришлось опустить на дно руками. Я чувствовал, как они пинались, тыкались в мои ладони...

Из плотно зажмуренных глаз Эггзи брызнули слезы бессилия. Солоноватые слезы горького раскаяния. Если б между ними не было витиеватой решетки, Гарри собрал бы их губами.  
Гэри тут же утер с щек мокрые дорожки и опустил голову, смиренно принимая свою судьбу. Его руки подрагивали.

Сколь невинна душа у этого паренька. Это он-то приходил едва ли не каждый день, чтобы раскаяться в страшных, по его мнению, грехах, заключавшихся в обычной деревенской жизни.

Голос настоятеля сделался отечески-мягким.

— Это взрослый поступок, Эггзи. Ты исполнил волю матери и облегчил своей семье существование. Богу ведомо все. Он прощает тебя.  
Юноша вскинул голову. С его плеч будто спали скалы, позволив, наконец, улыбнуться, искренне и светло.

— Правда, святой отец?

— Да, Эггзи. Иди уже отсюда.

Парень резко подался вперед, вцепившись в витиеватые прорези от охвативших его чувств, и зашептал в приступе истовой преданности: «Спасибо, спасибо, святой отец, спасибо вам!» Он выскочил из исповедальни и с легкой душой понесся к выходу. Гарри Харт медленно поднял ладонь и коснулся ширмы там, где только что была потная от волнения ладонь мальчишки. Никогда еще он не ощущал в себе напряжения такой силы. Что делает с ним этот невинный ангел? Он сжал поднятую руку в кулак и судорожно сглотнул, прогоняя греховные мысли.

Он сидел неподвижно, пока над ним не нависла тень Марко. Гарри опомнился.

— Так что? Удалось все проверить?

— Она не колдунья.

Выйдя из исповедальни, Харт закрыл глаза и прошептал благословение, но тут же вновь обратился к инквизитору.

— А как же быть с?..

Удар. Настоятель попятился и, не устояв, вцепился в деревянную ограду позади. Он едва дышал от неожиданности.

— Это просто девчонка, Гарри! Ты посадил на цепь невинного ребенка!

Настоятель поднял голову; пряди, обычно аккуратно убранные, спали на лоб, а из носа хлынула багровая струйка. Хмыкнув, он утер ее ребром ладони, марая перчатку.

— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы ее спалили в собственном доме?

— Я не знал, что твой приход — сплошь дикие животные.

Харт усмехнулся окровавленным ртом.

— Все мы — животные, Марк. Такими нас создал сам господь Бог. Если бы мы не убивали, то и не выжили бы.

— Тогда зачем ты пытаешься ее спасти?

— Потому что я хочу стать лучше! — выпалил Харт, едва ли не срываясь на крик. Совладав с собой, он распрямился и пригладил выбившиеся пряди. — Придумай, как оправдать Рокси. Не вынесу, если на моих руках будет ее кровь.

Было странно слышать подобное от Харта, не раз погружавшегося в чужую кровь едва ли не по самую шею. Они оба натворили дел, о которых неспокойно вспоминать. 

Прихрамывая, Гарри потащился прочь. Марко смотрел ему в спину, не двигаясь с места. Может, в отличие от Эмриса, он действительно изменился?

— Прости. Я не должен был.

— Иди к черту, — бросил настоятель через плечо.

Прескверное начало дня и ни шанса на успех.


	2. Chapter 2

— Назову тебя Эсмеральда. Ну, как ту сучку с быстрыми ногами, совратившую священника. Только у тебя, моя козочка, не будет слабых мест. Мы их, так сказать, уже обработали. Вернее даже — отсекли.

Запрокинув голову, Валентино громко рассмеялся.

— Обожаю местных мастеров, — он огладил культю ладонью, особенно ласково пройдясь по верхней части протеза. — Кости целехоньки, ни одной поганой трещинки...

На шипящих звуках его голос становился одним сплошным шипением.

— Что ж, козочка, — он хлопнул по коленям, поднимаясь с кресла, и подал ей руку. — Добро пожаловать в святую инквизицию.

Тонкая и бледная кисть легла в его ладонь, стальные подпорки стукнули о каменные плиты пола. Подобранная юбка тут же спала, скрывая ноги девушки от чужих глаз. Валентино недовольно поморщился, когда был вынужден перестать любоваться своим творением, но тут же поднял взгляд и широко улыбнулся.

— Прекрасная, великолепная работа. Люблю экзотику. Новый подход в нашем деле неоценим.

Он провел ее к выходу, с упоением напевая «аве мария».

— Иди же, мое лучшее творение. Иди и стань карой Господней для тех, кто предал наши устои.

Кивнув, она вышла из палат кардинала, оставляя позади ритмичный, угрожающий стук.

***

Ее одинокий образ жизни казался подозрительным, но инквизитор не привык выносить поспешных решений, пока не проверял все сам.

От дома, где Роксана жила с семьей, осталось лишь основание, сложенное из камня, да истлевшие доски, вымокшие после череды дождей. Эмрис перешагнул через низкую ограду, в пару шагов взобрался по ступенькам и осмотрелся. Крыша была соломенной, вспыхнула быстро и обрушилась внутрь, опаляя деревянную утварь, превратив все в пепел и пыль. Рокси повезло, что ее не оказалось внутри.  
За домом он наткнулся на разрыхленную землю, также обожженную огнем. Стебли, что не уничтожило пламенем, вырвали и оставили покоиться в стороне. Из-за повреждений Марко не мог определить, что это были за растения, однако частично уцелевшие корни дали понять — разрушители не пощадили даже то, что выращивали здесь, по видимому, много лет.  
Марко опустился на колено и провел по поврежденной земле. Комья почвы, слипшейся от влаги, оставили на его пальцах следы грязи и пепла.

Он не верил ни в ведьм, ни в колдовство. Лишь люди повинны в своих горестях — многолетний опыт служил тому доказательством. Здесь ему виделась история, не раз случавшаяся на его глазах. Когда скот начал хворать, начался поиск виноватых. Так выбор пал на самую замкнутую девушку, молодую и достаточно красивую, чтобы сойти за колдунью. Местные не славились дружелюбием, и единственным, что их кое-как объединяло, — как и любых других в это темное время, — так это вера. Истовая набожность слилась с повседневной жестокостью, будто луч света, проникший в царство тьмы. Несчастной просто не повезло. Ей самой было бы проще, кончись все пожаром.

Эмрис отряхнул руки и напоследок вновь окинул взглядом разоренное жилище. Чуть дальше на серой поляне, со стороны рощи, медленно оседал утренний туман.  
Инквизитора не покидало ощущение, что за ним кто-то наблюдал.

***

Простота и непритязательность церкви Лифрук была знакома любому деревенщине из окрестностей; Рокси же знала здесь все досконально. Это было заметно уже по тому, как она двигалась от одной стены к другой, как привычно ориентировалась, проходила между скамьями и мимо балок. Она неторопливо расхаживала по церковному залу, убрав руки за спину и делая вид, что рассматривает фрески.

Пока местные не знали о том, где она скрывается и не осадили постройку с вилами и факелами, можно было вздохнуть спокойно.

Утренние лучи пронизывали оконный витраж и отсвечивали на юбке ее простецкого платья. От этого наряд Рокси на несколько мгновений окрашивался в пестрые цвета. Если бы Эмрис был сентиментальнее, эта деталь вызвала бы у него улыбку.

Гарри обратился не по адресу. Отца Эмриса никто здесь не знал, что было одновременно и на руку, и нет. Он не имел здесь должного влияния, но и Харт им не обладал, являя собой лишь символ, хранителя воли божьей, но никак не карателя. Пожалуй, именно этим Харт и решил воспользоваться — свалить всю грязную работу на чужака и продолжить свою спокойную жизнь, не беря грех на душу. Что ж, в подобных обстоятельствах Эмрис поступил бы так же.

— С кем из соседей ты общалась лучше всех?

Девушка оглянулась, чуть повременив с ответом.

— Мишель. У нее не родилась бы дочка, если б не наши припарки.

— Твоя мама была знахаркой?

— Она кой-чего знала про это. Использовала при необходимости.

— Она обучила тебя?

Кивнув, Рокси шагнула было в сторону, продолжая свой обход, но вдруг развернулась и оказалась совсем близко. С беспокойством вглядываясь в его глаза, девушка подалась вперед и едва ощутимо коснулась его лица.

— Марко, ты боишься смерти?

Даже в солнечном свете ее глаза оставались темны. Эмрис не без усилия отвел взгляд, собрался с мыслями и спокойно отстранил ее руки.

— Пока настоятель поблизости, можешь ничего не опасаться. Я найду способ прекратить слухи. Но лучше всего для тебя будет сразу же отправиться к дяде, и жить под его покровительством. Не впадай в отчаяние. Вольность тебе не к лицу.

Девушка чуть наклонила голову, будто соглашаясь без слов. Это движение так ей шло, говорило ему о ней так много и так мало одновременно.

— Прошу прощения, мессир, — Рокси учтиво поклонилась, сложив ладони на юбке, как послушная ученица.

Столь беспрекословная покорность взволновала его. Эмрис неистово хотел впиться в ее губы, с придыханием шепчущие извинения. Поймав себя на этой мысли, он ошарашенно посмотрел на девушку, но та уже вернулась к обшарпанным фрескам. Эмрис медленно выдохнул, ощущая, как плечи его придавила незнакомая ранее тяжесть. Секундное помутнение, не более. С этим-то он в силах совладать.

Кожа на щеке, — там, где она коснулась кончиками пальцев, — горела беспощадно.

***

Когда находишься между жизнью и смертью, уверовать в Господа проще всего. Когда отчаяние заполняет, ослепляет, лишает ощущений, и богохульнику придет в голову молитва. Ум, омраченный горем, гниет изнутри.

С каждым днем в теле Гарри прорастала скверна.

Он не мог перестать думать о мальчишке, и каждая мысль о нем отзывалась ноющей болью в груди. Ли бы посмеялся, узнав, до чего Гарри докатился. Склонил бы голову, поглядывая на Харта исподлобья со снисходительной улыбкой на лице. А потом бы поцеловал, чтобы тот не думал обо всякой ерунде. И Гарри не смог бы помыслить ни о чем, кроме горячих губ, жадно впившихся в него и требующих отдачи.

В кабинете было душно и темно. Стоило бы открыть окно, но Харт сидел и не мог двинуться с места.  
Тоска и горе готовы были охватить его; они будто бы затаились за поворотом и ждали неверного шага. Прошло почти семнадцать лет; семнадцать лет он ходил по краю пропасти, но держал себя в руках. Сейчас же Гарри был близок к краю, как никогда.

Воспоминания, частично ушедшие из памяти, тем не менее, обжигали. Он вызывал их нарочно, лишь бы не вернуться к мыслям об Эггзи. Снисходительная улыбка Ли и хитрый прищур. Теплые ладони на плечах. Эггзи мог бы улыбаться точно так же, но каждый раз он казался таким невинным, таким... Чистым.

Ли часто пожимал Гарри руку, как бы ради приличий, но продлевая при этом хват, насколько приличия не позволяли; не отрывая глаз, как можно дольше. Спину Гарри тогда обдавало обжигающим холодом и тянущим, невыносимым ощущением внутри. Ладони Ли были покрыты мозолями, на запястьях с тыльной стороны была пара шрамов — он выставил их, защищаясь от пьянчуги с ножом. Харт готов был целовать эти руки, каждый раз дарившие ему ощущение надежной защиты. Он больше всего опасался, что грех их любви предадут огласке, и мог забыться лишь изредка, прохладными ночами в укромном месте, во власти этих теплых рук. Судорожный шепот, сбившееся дыхание и стоны, стоны... Безжалостная фантазия не дремала — в укромном мраке, где никто не смог бы их услышать, Эггзи рвано выдыхает Харту прямо в открытый рот: «войди в меня, сильнее».

Настоятель вытер выступившие на лбу капли пота и, выругавшись, со всей силы ударил по столу.

Ли умер. Ли больше никогда не коснется его, не скажет ни единого слова. Ли покоится в земле почти семнадцать лет, его тело выжрали черви, а душу принял Господь. Ведь как может любовь быть грехом? Ли умер, и Гарри его никогда не вернуть, и как много бы святой отец ни думал об этом, сколько бы не пытался принять, Харт неизменно возвращался к одной и той же мысли — Эггзи вызывает в нем, казалось бы, давно задушенные чувства.

Гарри наблюдал, как тот подрастал, и с каждым годом все больше походил на отца. Эггзи и вел себя так же, как Ли — нагло, самоуверенно. Только каждый раз, когда им доводилось поговорить, парень в миг становился шелковым. Такой податливый материал. Гарри не мог позволить себе решиться. Из памяти о Ли, из собственной слабости, и особенно — из стремления Гэри к первозданной чистоте. Святой отец, помысливший, и уж тем более — склоняющий к греху. Неслыханно. Недопустимо.

Невозможно.

Харт закрыл лицо руками, медленно вдохнул и обернулся на стук.

— Входи.

Рокси приоткрыла дверь и заглянула внутрь.

— Сюда идет женщина. Одна.

— Наверное, на исповедь, — настоятель поднялся. — Она видела тебя?

— Нет, милорд.

— Хорошо. Иди, я ее встречу.

Девушка передвигалась быстро и едва ли не бесшумно. Отчасти Гарри был рад, что она здесь; не смотря на всю опасность положения, это не давало ему попасть под власть своих мыслей, вынуждая сосредотачиваться и держать все происходящее под тщательным контролем.

Он направился к воротам и с усилием выкинул из головы смутные отголоски, хриплый шепот, то и дело срывавшийся на стон: «сильнее, святой отец, еще сильнее!»


	3. Chapter 3

Воздух у берега был тяжелым и оседал на коже испариной. Гэри привычными движениями насадил наживку и вновь забросил крючок в воду. Сегодня дело не шло, но он просто хотел побыть здесь чуть дольше обычного, не думая ни о чем. Пелена темно-серых туч восходила над горизонтом.

— Как улов?

Марко Эмрис сумел подойти почти неслышно. Выдерживая некое расстояние, он встал рядом и убрал руки за спину, глядя на противоположный берег. Он не выглядел враждебным, однако оставался чужим.

— Неплохо, ага, — Гэри был расстроен тем, что его покой нарушили, поэтому отвечал быстро и сбито.

Марко искоса взглянул на пустое ведро у самых ног паренька, но ничего не сказал.

— Так чего надо-то? Если вы проездом, до таверны недалеко, на север драпать.

— Мое имя — Марко Эмрис, юноша. Я хороший друг Гарри Харта, если это тебе поможет.

Это помогло. Вскинув брови, Гэри тут же обратил лицо к чужаку.

— Да ладно. Вы тоже служите церкви?

— В некотором роде, — кивнул Марко с полуулыбкой. — Настоятель столкнулся с одним неприятным делом и обратился ко мне, чтобы все уладить.

— У настоятеля что-то случилось? Я могу помочь, только скажите, как.

— Ты действительно поможешь, есть ответишь на несколько вопросов.

— Что угодно.

В его позе, выражении лица, во всем парне появилось самоотверженное рвение и полная готовность. Эмриса это приятно удивило.

— Это коснется также и девушки по имени Роксана. Ваши семьи ведь были знакомы?

Парень насторожился.

— Типа того.

— Тогда, может, ты знаешь тех, кто поджег ее дом?

Сказанное заставило парня дрогнуть. Он гневно выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Уроды поганые... Я думал, что это все трёп!

— Что случилось, то не изменить, — прохладно осадил парня Эмрис. — Она в порядке, но ей все еще грозит опасность. В наших силах это исправить, если ты действительно хочешь помочь.

— Я готов. Вы ее видели? Эти идиоты не должны узнать, где она.

— Ты мыслишь в верном направлении. Гэри, верно?

— Просто Эггзи, — парень кивнул. — А вы, — он запнулся. — Нет, простите. Это чушь.

Марко выждал, позволяя ему собраться с мыслями.

— Будет справедливо, если и ты задашь вопрос. Раз уж мы решили действовать заодно.

— Вы... верите в колдовство?

Предсказуемый интерес.

— Если бы я верил в колдовство, то не занимался бы расследованиями, а сидел бы в черном замке, парящем над землей, и пил бы старейшие вина в окружении прекрасных демониц.

Парень округлил глаза и выглядел так, будто готов был в любой момент броситься наутек. Марко устало вздохнул.

— Нет, Эггзи. Я не верю в колдовство.

Он заметно расслабился, добавив в голос бравады:

— Вот и я не верю. Вбили в голову незнамо что.

— Хорошо, что наши мнения по этому поводу совпадают. Вот, как мы поступим...

Эмрис четко и последовательно изложил план действий. Замерев, парень весь превратился в слух.

— Если все пойдет, как нужно, уладим это дело в пару дней. Вопросы?

— Все ясно, сэр.

Инквизитор вновь почувствовал себя распорядителем карательного отряда, только в этот раз его задача заключалась в спасении, а не в убийстве невинных. Что ж, хоть что-то меняется к лучшему.

— Утром найди меня в церкви. Харт будет рад узнать, что не он один заинтересован в благополучном исходе.

От одного упоминания настоятеля юноша просиял.

— Да, сэр. Все сделаю.

— Что ж, удачи.

После ухода Эмриса, Эггзи перевел дыхание, успокаиваясь. Чтобы осуществить задуманное, нужно дождаться вечера — времени больше некуда. Настоятель не будет разочарован.

Парень вновь закинул удочку в реку и продолжил наблюдать, как на на него неспешно и величаво надвигалось пасмурное небо.

***

Ритмичный стук окатил зал оглушительным эхо. Девушка целеустремленно пересекла помещение и прошла в один из арочных проемов. Подол черной юбки влачился за ней следом, поля шляпы скрывали лицо.

«Найди его, козочка. И избавь меня от необходимости решать его участь, я здесь вообще-то занят куда более важными делами».

В просторном коридоре, у витражных окон стоял Аббат Джеймс, и даже не удосужился оглянуться, когда она показалась в арке проема. На улице бушевал гром, ливень в любую секунду грозился выбить расписное стекло.

— Чудесный день, если запить его итальянским вином. Не правда ли? — мужчина с улыбкой обернулся к гостье, салютуя наполненным бокалом. Она остановилась, когда их разделяло лишь несколько шагов. — За вас, миледи!

Аббат поднес вино к губам, намереваясь сделать глоток, но в последний момент передумал и поднял на нее смеющиеся глаза.

— Я знаю, что за дело поручено вам. Знаю, кто его вам доверил. А также знаю и того, кто принес мне это чудесное, замечательное вино чуть меньше пятнадцати минут назад.

Джеймс плавным движением указал на следующий проем, где на полу виднелась рыжая голова посыльного в растекающейся луже крови.

Незнакомка напряженно сверлила аббата взглядом. Изящная кисть скользнула за спину и чуть ослабила пояс верхней юбки.

— Как уже стало ясно, ваша затея не удалась, — с выражением искреннего сожаления мужчина развел руки. — Что ж, приходите в следующий раз. Вот-вот в главном зале начнется вечерняя служба, мне необходимо быть там.

Он поставил бокал на ближайший каменный выступ и прошел мимо, сложив руки на груди.

— Кстати, — Джеймс замер, подняв указательный палец, и вновь оглянулся. — Вам также будет интересно узнать, что я уже отправил Марко Эмрису весточку о вас. Если поторопитесь, то сможете перехватить голубя. Только вот сомневаюсь, что вы в силах бежать столь быстро и прыгать достаточно высоко.

Прикрыв глаза, он рассмеялся, ликуя от столь изящно провернутого дела, и так и не увидел, что же таила под собой скинутая юбка гостьи. Эсми оттолкнулась от пола и, крутанувшись в воздухе, рассекла аббата напополам сверкающим лезвием протеза.

Глупец даже не предполагал, насколько ошибался в ее возможностях.

***

— Как ты поранилась?

— Убирала стекло.

Марко взял ее кисть и осторожно провел пальцами рядом с порезом, рассматривая его. У Роксаны были изящные, гладкие руки.

— Ничего страшного, мессир. Такое случается. Вы кого-то ждете?

Эмрис поднял на нее взгляд.

— Гэри должен принести благую весть. Что-то он задерживается, — инквизитор вздохнул, потер переносицу и оглянулся, когда снаружи послышался шум.

Жестом указав Рокси оставаться в келье, Марко вышел в главный зал. Эггзи ворвался в церковь и пробежал до самой кафедры, остановившись прямо перед ним.

— Плохо дело, — он уперся в колени, восстанавливая дыхание, и сбивчиво продолжил, — они не стали меня слушать. Верняк, все дело в пиве...

Тем временем ворота с оглушительным грохотом распахнулись и стены окатил гневный возглас:

— Так это ты, козлина, спёр батино кольцо!

Встретив вымораживающий взгляд инквизитора, Эггзи весь сник, но тут же был вынужден уйти в сторону, освобождая ему дорогу.

Группка неизвестных угрожающего вида просочилась внутрь и стала неспешно продвигаться между скамей. Марко размеренным шагом шел им навстречу.

— Что вам угодно в обители Божьей на земле? — произнес он ровно, и недоброжелатели на секунду смешались, замерев в нерешительности. Эггзи, бочком продвигавшийся к келье, привлек их внимание.

— Вот этот говнюк!

— Держите язык при себе, — вновь прозвучал голос Марко с потаенной угрозой. Смекнув, что чужак — вовсе не местный священник, незваные гости тут же расслабились.

— А ты еще кто? Эй, Терри, кто этот хрен с горы?

Тип из дальних рядов сплюнул прямо на пол.

— Черт его знает, Том.

— Заня-я-ятно, — протянул главарь. — Так что, встретим его, как полагается, пока настоятель не видит?

— Если вас беспокоят вопросы личного характера, то ведите себя, как воспитанные люди. Подойдите и скажите на ушко.

Их было шестеро против одного. Казалось бы — преимущество очевидно. Закрыв глаза, Эггзи отпрянул от двери, чтобы не видеть расправы над несчастным.

Высокий парень вальяжно приблизился к Эмрису и встал прямо перед ним, смеряя насмешливым взглядом. Он совсем немного уступал инквизитору в росте, но чувства самоуверенности ему было не занимать. Гогот подручных позади лишь добавлял ему бравады. Усмехаясь, он склонился чуть ближе к ровно стоящему Эмрису:

— Что, приехал местных мальчиков понатягивать? Хороший выбор, — он кивнул в сторону кельи, где из-за дверного проема боязливо выглядывал Гэри.

— Не надо так со мной говорить, — покачав головой, Марко тоже склонился и с улыбкой вложил наглецу прямо в ухо, — а не то я обосрусь от страха.

Смельчак тут же отпрянул, почуяв неладное, но было поздно; Эмрис схватил его руку и вывернул до смачного хруста. Парень повалился на пол, извиваясь и воя от боли.

Остальная банда ошарашенно посмотрела сначала на поверженного лидера, затем на равнодушно-спокойного чужака.

— Не тратьте моё время, — ладонь Эмриса легла на рукоять трости, покоившейся на поясе и скрытой полами плаща.

— Нападайте! — рявкнул он.

В церкви началась драка.

Первый крик заставил Эггзи дрогнуть, второй и третий — закрыть голову руками и истово раскаиваться, усевшись на полу. Рокси с горящими глазами подлетела к двери и с жадностью впилась взглядом в жестокое зрелище.

— Черт побери, Эггзи, — она легонько пнула его мыском сапожка. — Ты должен это видеть.

Марко управлялся с тростью легко и изящно, повергая на пол нападающих одного за другим. Те не успевали даже прикоснуться к нему. Распахнутые полы плаща частично скрывали его движения, и было почти невозможно предугадать, куда и как Эмрис отступит или же нападет. Он двигался быстро, привычно рассчитывая силу, нанося точные удары в наиболее уязвимые места противников.  
Меньше, чем через минуту, часть из них повалились прямо на опрокинутые собственным весом скамьи, а остальные распластались на полу главного зала, образуя аккуратный полумесяц.

Опустив трость, Марко по привычке коснулся переносицы свободной рукой, но тут же вспомнил, что уже давно не носит очки.

Рокси восторженно захлопала в ладоши. Эггзи, тоже видевший достаточно, стоял с разинутым ртом.

— Ни-и-хрена-а-а, — протянул он на фоне приглушенных стонов боли.

Марко Эмрис направился к ним и протянул парню руку. Не понимая, что от него хотят, Эггзи что-то пробормотал. Пнув его локтем, Рокси сунула руку ему в карман, достала оттуда украденное кольцо и положила в ладонь Эмриса.  
Инквизитор вернулся к лежащему на спине лидеру и положил пропажу ему на грудь. Испугавшись, тот отполз и поднялся, тяжело дыша.

— Падла, хрен собачий, батя со всем этим разберется, тебе мало не покажется...

Он заметил в дверном проеме Рокси, спокойно сложившую руки на юбке, и попятился.

— Ве... Ведьма! Живая!

Марко перешагнул через воющих бандитов, чтобы быстро успокоить главаря. Поняв, как плохо дело, тот бросился к воротам, но там он столкнулся... С самим Гарри Хартом.

— Что и какого дьявола здесь произошло во время моего обхода? — поинтересовался святой отец, и его возмущение можно было понять.

Эггзи выступил вперед, опередив Эмриса:

— Настоятель, я могу все объяснить!

Гарри ухватил за шкирку намеревавшегося уйти главаря, вновь опрокинул его на пол и указал пальцем прямо на Гэри, вперив в него угрожающий взгляд.

— Ты все объяснишь. Еще как.

Один тип, по видимому, наиболее смышленый из всей банды, переждал драку, стоя в тени, тихо пробрался за спину Харта и выскользнул в приоткрытые створки церковных врат. Эмрис бросился было в погоню, но Гарри остановил его.

— Они и так всем все разболтают. Наилучший для тебя выход — уехать. Немедленно. И ее с собой прихвати.  
Марко еще несколько мгновений порывался за беглецом. Затем оглянулся на Роксану и со вздохом убрал трость обратно на пояс.

— Я не могу просто так взять и вывезти ее из родных земель.

— Придумаешь что-нибудь, — огрызнулся Харт, с силой пнув одного из лежавших, нывшего наиболее громко. — Выдашь за дочь, за шлюху, кого угодно.

— Она не сможет вернуться, Гарри.

Настоятель приблизился вплотную и гневно прошипел:

— Вот пусть и не возвращается. Никогда.

Когда Марко вновь оглянулся, то не увидел девушки. Скрыться с глаз Харта сейчас было и впрямь мудрым решением.

Святой отец ухватил первого попавшегося под руку паренька за ухо и поволок, принуждая кое-как тащиться следом.

— Мне понадобится лошадь.

— Уверен, ты организуешь все превосходно.

Ясно. Никакой помощи ждать тоже не стоило.

— Роксана, — инквизитор приблизился к келье, но никого там не обнаружил.

Девушка сидела на корточках у самых ворот, а перед ней полу-лежа полу-сидя привалился к стене тот самый беглец.

Покидая церковь, Эмрис коснулся ее плеча.

— Я скоро вернусь. Будь готова.

— Вы увезете меня надолго?

— Боюсь, что навсегда. Это для твоего же блага.

Он ожидал услышать отказ и отчаянные мольбы, но их не последовало. Вместо этого Рокси мило улыбнулась.

— Да, мессир. Я пока что здесь приберусь.

Что ж, тогда это даже к лучшему, подумал Эмрис, и сосредоточился на поисках ближайшей конюшни.


	4. Chapter 4

Все, кто жил в окрестных деревнях, по вечерам набивались в «Черного мельника» — единственное пивное заведение в округе. Отдых здесь проходил, как надо, пива было в достатке, а припасенные в погребе вина дожидались гостей побогаче.  
Таверна светилась изнутри на фоне подступавших сумерек.

Эмрис вошел, его тут же обдало теплом и шумом. Скрипач, поседевший ирландец, сидел на низкой табуретке у стены и наигрывал размеренную народную песню не то рабочих, не то моряков. Спокойная мелодия была едва слышна из-за гомона голосов, стука кружек и самозабвенного смеха пьяниц.

Внимание Марко привлек громкий выкрик в стороне. Кто-то выиграл в кости и ликовал, требуя в награду еще одну кружку горячительного.

— Угодно ли медовухи?

Он повернулся к даме, державшей нагроможденный поднос. Было удивительно, как такая взрослая и дородная женщина маневрировала меж поддатых посетителей с ловкостью и изяществом девицы.

— Благодарю, но в другой раз. Где хозяин?

Она кивнула в сторону игравших и нахмурилась.

— Каждый раз одно и то же. Сначала выиграет, потом «Мельника» заложит, — разносчица бросила взгляд на указанный стол и нахмурилась. Инквизитор, не вслушиваясь, направился к ним.

Тавернщик с восторгом взирал на сорванный им куш: на столе перед ним были разбросаны монеты, металлические пуговицы и даже пара золотых зубов. Когда длинная тень упала на его богатство, главный "мельник" с тревогой оглянулся. Человек в черном плаще с ястребиным взглядом возвышался над ним.

— Закон назвал бы ваши действия нелегальными, — изверг он холодно и непринужденно, отчего слова Эмриса казались только страшнее.

Сидевшие за круглым столом растерялись. В их глушь слишком редко наведывались законники, сказанное их попросту оглушило.

Стоит отметить, что Марко прибыл в Лифрук налегке. Он попросту не мог предусмотреть, что возникнет необходимость в столь срочном отбытии, а уж тем более в покупке личного транспорта. Денег, которыми он располагал, было достаточно, чтобы снять комнатушку, но о покупке коней не могло быть и речи. В зале стало на порядок тише, но на звуке скрипки это не сказалось. Скрипач продолжал наигрывать народные песни, нисколько не заботясь, слушают его или нет.

Тавернщик первый взял себя в руки и поспешил отвлечь грозного посетителя, покуда остальные сгребали со стола ставки и прочие улики.

— Видите ли, сударь, — проворковал хозяин, — народ здесь темный, многого попросту не понимает, а плату с них брать как-то надо... Если бы мы знали, о если бы мы только знали, что нас почтит своим присутствием...

Он заискивающе потирал руки перед Эмрисом, ожидая, что гость назовет себя, но вместо этого Марко продолжал сверлить его взглядом свысока. Молчанием иногда можно сказать гораздо больше, нежели словами. Таким образом он подтверждал самые худшие ожидания тавернщика. Чего, по сути, и добивался.

— Н-ну ладно! Хорошо! Я не хочу проблем, сударь. А мое чутье подсказывает мне, что вы любите отменные вина, — хозяин перешел на доверительный шепоток. — Уверен, кое-что придется вам по вкусу, будь оно распито в лучшей нашей комнате..

— Вы что, хотите подкупить меня?! — вдруг рявкнул Эмрис. Тавернщик оторопел.

— Нет, сударь, что вы, сударь, Господи помилуй..

— Вам, сэр, придется отправиться со мной в столицу.

Сердце мужичка замерло, вся жизнь вокруг него остановилась, будто его подвесили вверх тормашками над пропастью и вот-вот отпустят. Марко видел это в его глазах.

— В столицу? — сказал он едва слышно. — Но зачем?..

— Чтобы предстать перед судом в три часа пополудни, — непреклонно отчеканил Эмрис в лучших традициях английских прокуроров и усмехнулся, чуть приподняв уголок губ. Он припомнил, как хорошо в похожих ситуациях Гарри удавалась роль полицейского прокурора. Сейчас Марко ему не уступал.

Тавернщика накрыл тихий ужас. Обреченный, он смотрел расфокусированным взглядом в грудь инквизитора, не до конца понимая, что происходит, и в то же время осознавая все в самых ужасных деталях. Разорение. Тюрьма. Общественные работы.

Эмрис чуть склонился и спокойно добавил:

— Однако, если у вас есть пара расторопных лошадей...

Взгляд хозяина тут же прояснился. Он ошарашенно посмотрел в лицо гостю и достаточно быстро на его губах появилась та особая, сговорчивая улыбка рыночного торговца. Тьма рассеялась; он был спасен.

— Пара лошадей... Понимаю вас, сударь. Очень хорошо понимаю. Когда они должны быть готовы?..

— Немедленно.

— Письмо для Марко Эмриса!

Посыльный в берете и с дорожной сумкой через плечо ворвался в зал. Инквизитор оглянулся и помедлил, прежде чем поднять руку и подозвать его к себе.

Гарри не стал бы писать ему, если бы что-то произошло, быстрее было послать Эггзи. Кому еще Марко мог потребоваться?

Кивком отпустив хозяина отдавать распоряжения, Эмрис все же подал знак посыльному и получил сложенный конверт. Он узнал своеобразный отпечаток на сургучной печати — опрокинутая "К". Весточка от Джеймса. Ну конечно. Кто еще из «кингсман» мог знать, куда отправился Эмрис?

Марко положил в подставленную ладонь посыльного пару монет и раскрыл письмо, ожидая увидеть знакомый витиеватый почерк и высокие церемониальные обращения в стиле аббата Джеймса, однако не обнаружил ни того, ни другого.

В самом центре листа красовалась одна-единственная "V".

Марко хотел окликнуть посыльного, но тут лезвие рассекло письмо в его руках напополам. Задержавшись в воздухе на мгновение, оно обрушилось теперь уже на инквизитора, и с силой вонзилось в деревянную стойку за его спиной. Эмрис едва успел уйти из-под замаха. Грозный взгляд нападавшей холодил не хуже стали.

Все происходило слишком быстро. Пятясь, Эмрис выхватил трость и принял на нее новый выпад смертоносного протеза и воспользовался этой секундой, чтобы выяснить обстановку. Тело посыльного, как и пара его отсеченных конечностей, лежало в самом центре зала, а люди вокруг потеряли дар речи. Официантка закричала. Осознав, наконец, происходящее, гости заведения подняли панику и бросились, кто куда.

Эсми отскочила, чтобы снова наступить. Эмрис высвободил из потайных ножен трости собственный клинок. Волна молниеносных ударов обрушилась на него. Инквизитор едва успевал отражать одно лезвие, покуда следующее уже набирало скорость и норовило полоснуть его то по ногам, то по груди, то по голове.

Отбившись, он снова отшагнул и коснулся своего лица. На царапине, рассекавшей скулу, выступила кровь.

Эсми усмехнулась, глядя, как Эмрис скинул свой плащ, и вновь приняла боевую стойку.

В зале остался только пожилой скрипач, парализованный ужасом и не смевший рвануть наутек. Ожесточенный бой возобновился, и, не зная, как еще выразить свой страх, старичок начал играть самый дьявольски-подвижный ирландский мотив, который только знал.

***

— Почему вы дали им уйти?!

Эггзи стоял в дверном проеме кабинета с искренним непониманием на светлом лице. Такой юный, но взрослый, с выступающими жилками на крепкой шее.

— Они поднимут шум, сведут сюда всю округу. Все, они все ополчатся на вас!  
Харт поднялся. В окне за его спиной сверкнула молния.

— Пусть.

Раздался гром.

— Святой отец, вы что, не понимаете? Они захотят разнести здесь все к черту!

Парень и не заметил, как от отчаяния перешел на просторечные выражения. Гарри Харт молча приближался к нему, будто и не слушал. Опомнившись,   
Анвин стал отступать. Новый раскат грома огласил главный зал, и Эггзи на секунду показалось, что он оглох.

Харт ускорил шаг и ухватил парня за плечо, удерживая на месте. На мгновение лицо настоятеля осветилось, и оно было страшным.

Эггзи рванулся в сторону, но был опрокинут на ближайшую скамью. Он отпрянул от протянутой руки Гарри, которая легла на его горло у самого основания. Палец настоятеля скользнул по влажной коже к ключице. Эггзи замер, не смея дышать.

Настоятель опустился на колени и сдвинул край его брюк.

Гэри в панике забегал взглядом по залу, лишь бы не видеть, что тот сотворит потом, но мысли, как и ощущения, не могли быть так просто отброшены. Он не понимал, почему не решается вырваться и убежать. Его словно поглощал гигантский водоворот, безысходность и отчаяние лишили воли, вынуждая отдаться чужим рукам, осознать и принять, наконец, то, что происходит.

Тот, кто с благодушием выслушивал каждую его повинность; тот, чьи проповеди Гэри слушал, впитывая в себя каждое слово; тот, в ком Анвин видел Господа Бога, стоял перед ним на коленях и брал у него в рот.

Эггзи шалел, чувствуя, как губы настоятеля смыкались на его члене. Как Харт посасывал головку, выпускал, ласкал языком и снова брал его полностью, придерживая Гэри за бедра и не давая пошевелиться. Эггзи стонал, вцепившись ногтями в спинку длинной скамьи, на которой сидели другие истово верующие люди и молили Господа о прощении. Он откинул голову, беспомощный и разомлённый от умопомрачительных ощущений, и увидел распятие.   
Символ веры, мученик Иисус, висел высоко и, казалось, обратил на них свой утомленный взгляд.

Это осознание не испугало Гэри, а наоборот, только распалило изнутри.

— Святой отец...

Гарри отстранился, и влажный, блестящий член обдало холодом. Эггзи застонал. Задрав его рубашку, Харт припал к животу юноши губами, постепенно поднимаясь.

— С-с-с... отец, — сипло выдавил парень, ерзая на месте. Смесь дрожи и похоти овладела им, открывая неведомый ранее мир. Он хотел узнать его. — Пожалуйста...

Настоятель нарочито неспешно поднимался к его груди поцелуями, окончательно стаскивая с Эггзи рубашку. Анвина затрясло, когда длинные пальцы Харта скользнули по его члену и меж расставленных ног, лаская плотно сжавшееся отверстие.

— Расслабься.

— Что?

— Я сказал, — Гарри горячо дышал ему в шею, его голос был глухим и сиплым. — Расслабься.

Анвин не без усилия выдохнул. Как только палец проник внутрь, Гарри впился зубами в его шею. Эггзи дрожал, дышал часто и с трудом, взгляд затуманился окончательно, возбужденный член распирало. Нависший над ним настоятель растягивал парня уже двумя пальцами.

— Больше не могу, — он жалобно стонал, откинувшись назад. — Отец, о, отец...

«Как будто могу я», — думал Гарри. Что-то, что было сильнее настоятеля, вынуждало его торопиться и завладеть мальчишкой как можно скорее.

— Повернись. Поворачивайся!

Давление в голосе проповедника стало едва ли не физическим. Испугавшись этого, Эггзи тут же перевернулся и оперся о многострадальную спинку. Гарри схватился за подставленный зад и поспешно развел края сутаны. Голая спина, покрытая бисеринками пота — давно забытое, но такое желанное зрелище...

— Будет больно, Эггзи, — Харт склонился, грудью прижимаясь к выгнутой спине, и просипел ему в ухо. — Очень больно.

— Пожалуйста, святой отец, — стонал Гэри, не понимая даже или боясь произнести, чего именно он просил. — Пожалуйста...

Больше умолять не пришлось.

Головка ткнулась в наскоро смоченный узкий проход. Гэри инстинктивно отстранился, но Гарри не позволил ему этого, удержав за плечо и заставляя двигаться навстречу. Озаренной вспышками грозы, Анвин постепенно насаживался на член проповедника, то и дело сжимая его пульсирующими мышцами.

Гэри силился сдержать слезы и вой. Харт целовал его, кусал, отвлекая от боли, и зацеловывал оставленные отметины. Анвин закусил собственный кулак.  
Толчки становились все чаще. Гарри вцепился в его бедра, входя как можно глубже. Весь жар, все то томление, что терзало его последние дни, сосредоточилось в его паху. Эггзи что-то шипел, и Гарри едва не замер, услышав:

— Сильнее.

Не может этого быть.

Как долго он ждал! О, как далеко он зашел...

Настоятель стал толкаться в него с новой силой, горячее нутро пульсировало вокруг него, ладонь скользила, надрачивая давно вставший член мальчишки. Снова и снова раздавался вой:

— Еще, отец! Еще сильнее!

Судорожно сглатывая сквозь бешеное дыхание, настоятель вжался в него до упора. Внутри разлилось обжигающее тепло.  
Оба опустились, Гэри — на скамью, а Гарри — на каменный пол. Настоятель целовал и оглаживал ноги своего падшего ангела, словно вымаливал у него прощение. Подрагивая, Эггзи склонился над ним, обхватил его шею и приник к узким губам.

***

Удары рушились на него один за другим. Льняная рубашка была порвана у плеча, на руках алели многочисленные порезы разной глубины — удачные попытки отвести лезвие протеза от головы. Марко с трудом дышал, используя даже секундные паузы для отдыха, но с каждым разом сил оставалось все меньше. Он не успевал парировать все ее атаки.

Перескочив через опрокинутую столешницу, Эсмеральда замерла и сдула растрепанную челку с глаз. Марко едва стоял на ногах. Пошатываясь, он уперся о барную стойку, дотронулся до влажного лба.

Вокруг царил разгром. Нельзя было ступить, не задев осколки и щепки. Редкие брызги крови смешались с разлитыми по полу напитками.

От столь безжалостного боя ныло все тело.

Скрипач, аккомпанирующий их столкновению, тоже был не железным, и вновь перешел на вялотекущие и заунывные песни моряков. От них голова болела только сильнее. Марко ухватил за горло одну из уцелевших бутылок и замахнулся, когда Эсми, уставшая не меньше, выхватила из рук старика инструмент и разбила о его башку.

Марко ответил ей понимающим взглядом.

Она прошла в центр зала, битое стекло позвякивало под ее шагами. Эмрис видел, что движения даются ей труднее, отнюдь не мешая ей возобновить бой.

Несколько секунд они слушали тишину.

Как только ноги ее оторвались от пола, Марко рванулся к одной из четырех деревянных подпорок, удерживавших крышу. Каждая была затронута не то взмахом лезвия, не то отведенным ударом, но одна пострадала сильнее прочих. Эмрис, как мог, выдерживал расстояние, чтобы избежать тяжелых увечий, отбивался от бешеной калеки всем, что попадалось под руку, а когда цельной мебели уже не осталось — принялся водить ее вокруг многострадальных столбов.

Утомление замедлило его. Эмрис вскрикнул, когда ее протез проткнул дорожный сапог выше носа и прошил его ступню насквозь. Сильный удар в солнечное сплетение лишил его дыхания и повалил на спину. Хрипя, он пытался отползти, но не мог сделать ничего. Инквизитор запрокинул голову — довольная Эсми направила второе лезвие на его выступивший кадык.

С потолка начало сыпаться. Эсмеральда настороженно осмотрелась. Балка, удерживавшая крышу, надломилась, раскачав висевшую на ней люстру.  
Поняв, что надо торопиться, Эсми сделала выпад и загнала острие протеза между досками пола. Марко успел отвести голову. Он рванулся вперед и опрокинул ее, вырвав инородный предмет из своей ноги и, подволакивая ступню, устремился к выходу.

Свечной огонь люстры подпалил соломенную крышу. Потолок угрожал вот-вот свалиться им на головы, многочисленные столы и крупные обломки преграждали путь. Зал стремительно наполнялся дымом, отчего начали слезиться глаза. Эсмеральда никак не могла высвободить лезвие. Наконец, она открепила протез и поползла за инквизитором на четвереньках.

Марко перемахнул через очередную преграду и уже был близок к выходу, когда одна из балок переломилась окончательно и придавила девушку прямо у него за спиной. Огонь рассыпался по полу мириадами искр и тут же охватил деревянную мебель.

Позабыв о боли и не мысля ни о чем, кроме спасения, Эмрис бросился к двери и рванул ручку — заперто.

Обезумевшие крестьяне заперли их внутри.

Не выдерживая тяжести, стены заскрипели и поддались давлению. Из последних сил Марко пытался вынести дверь плечом. Он слышал, как снаружи шелестит дождь.

Пылающая крыша опустилась на него.


	5. Chapter 5

— Разговорами ничего не добиться. Мы не проповедники. Мы — целители. Наш долг — искоренять скверну огнем и мечом. Нести кару Божью, дабы защитить невинных и охранять от скверны верующих в благость Его.

Кардинал Валентино оправил алую мантию и упер локти в массивный письменный стол. Несмотря на шепелявость и весьма колоритную внешность — черную кожу, широкий плоский нос, толстые губы, создающие образ испанского раба — этот человек умел выглядеть внушительно.  
Марко стоял перед ним, смотрел прямо и хранил молчание. Речи кардинала он уже знал наизусть.

— Так чем, в итоге, закончилась та история с вдовой? — с неожиданной развязностью спросил Валентино и сощурился, предвкушая жестокие подробности.

Вдова заперлась в своем жилище и не выходила наружу едва ли не целый месяц. Когда у соседей стали пропадать, либо же умирать дети, народ заподозрил и обвинил во всем тихушницу. В ее доме нашли обескровленного младенца — одна из отчаявшихся женщин, живших поблизости, признала в сухом безжизненном комочке свое чадо. Вдова не оправдывалась.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Эмриса, когда он ровно и последовательно доложил о совершенной казни. Без лишних церемоний женщину подвергли обезглавливанию, а останки предали огню. Вся округа наблюдала, как ее седую голову пожирали алые языки. Расправа сопровождалась всеобщим молчанием, но их презрение к детоубийце было ощутимым; Марко телом ощущал едва ли не физический поток озлобленности. Поразительно, как ненависть объединяет людей. Связать их крепче под силу лишь страху и вере.

— Чудесно, — проворковал Валентино и сложил пальцы в замок. — Вы прекрасно справились, Марко. Замечательная работа, право, замечательная. Осталось разузнать лишь, как дела у мистера Кинга, — произнес он задумчиво, бросив равнодушный взгляд на створки дверей за спиной Эмриса. — Что за преемника он избрал себе? Наверняка, столь же безжалостного. Впрочем, это ничего не меняет. Я уже принял решение.

Как этот негр сумел дослужиться до таких высот? Его вера в Слово Божье сумела бы, пожалуй, стереть с лица земли целые города да окрестности. Стоило признать и его непревзойденное умение произносить речи. Люди были им очарованы. Сам папа римский ценил советы этого негра дороже всех сокровищ мира.

Марко напряженно наблюдал, как Валентино вышел из-за стола и приблизился, словно король, сошедший с трона к простой черни. Как по сигналу, Эмрис опустился на колени и поцеловал перстень на поданной кардиналом руке.

— Отправляйтесь в Англию, мой друг. Вы доказали, что достойны. Со временем мы наладим наши отношения с, — он помедлил, — реформаторами, и вновь вернем под опеку милосердного Папского престола.

Инквизитор поклонился, все так же храня молчание. Он ждал этого дня много лет.

С тех пор, как Эмрис покинул Италию, он не давал о себе знать.

***

Марко очнулся и, оклемавшись, с трудом принялся выползать из-под обрушенных досок. Он чудом остался цел, упавший каркас крыши вполне мог размозжить инквизитора об землю. Не было на нем и ожогов. Ливень, по всей видимости, тут же накрыл пожарище и пересилил адскую стихию.

Посреди обугленных обломков стоял один единственный стул, на его спинке висел плащ инквизитора, посеревший от пепла и пыли. Продрогший Эмрис накинул его на плечи, благодаря провидение за такой подарок. Рядом из-под обрушенных досок торчала бледная рука, воздетая к небу, с тонкими длинными пальцами. В сумерках она казалась призрачной, нереальной.

Пошатываясь и хромая, Эмрис выбрался из обломков на размытую ливнем землю, идти было сложно из-за пробитой ноги. Он не знал, сколько пробыл без сознания, сколько крови потерял и куда подевались все люди, поэтому должен был удостовериться, что хотя бы церковь и близлежащие территории Харт держит под контролем.

Какое-то чувство подсказывало Марко, что это не так. Но ведь имеет он право надеяться?..

Под навесом уцелевшей конюшни стоял черный, уже оседланный конь посыльного с мощными копытами и густой гривой. Эмрис похлопал его по крепкой шее и, хорошенько ухватившись, взвалил свое тело в седло. 

Он сориентировался и прикинул траекторию пути до Лифрука. Игнорируя саднящую боль во всем теле, Марко заставил ноги работать и, ударив в бока скакуна, поскакал в сторону церкви. Если ему повезло очнуться в ту же ночь, и он успеет туда до рассвета, и, если будет нужно, увезет Роксану на руках, пока никому о ней не известно.

Белых пальцев, белеющих на фоне огарков, коснулась судорога.

***

О ней все-таки узнали деревенские жители. Обманутый народ решил вершить правосудие сам. Не церемонясь с настоятелем, они развели огненный эшафот прямо перед серенькой церквушкой, и, оцепив главный вход, требовали сожжения ведьмы.

Увидав столб дыма издали, Марко дрогнул; сердце сжалось, не давая вздохнуть. Он решил сначала, что не успел, несчастную предали огню. В какой-то агонии, подъехав к толпе, он стал пробиваться к кострищу и не заметил ее обугленного тела. Неопытный в тонкостях подобных казней, народники предполагали швырнуть виновницу в заранее подготовленное пламя, как подкидывают поленья в угасающий камин.  
Марко благословил их наивность.

Двери церкви распахнулись, и толпа тут же притихла. Из тьмы зала выступил Гарри Харт. Сутана смотрелась на нем неопрятной, затертой и помятой, волосы спали на высокий лоб. Марко не помнил, чтобы Гарри добровольно показывался кому-либо в таком виде. Ладно, Харт хотя бы цел, но куда делся Эггзи? И что с Рокси? Успела она скрыться или нет?  
Пара человек с какой-то тяжелой ношей вышли из-за спины настоятеля и выволокли на ступени... Полный холщовый мешок.

Толпа не издала ни звука. Эмрис, как и все вокруг, замер, не совсем понимая, что происходит, но напряженно ожидая худшего.

Двое подхватили мешок за концы и подняли с каменных ступеней.  
Кто-то закричал, и все подхватили, воодушевленные чувством какой-то темной власти:  
— Смерть ей! Смерть! В огонь!

Мешок принялись покачивать из стороны в сторону, и, приблизившись к кострищу, швырнули его прямо в центр карательного жерла. Пламя вспыхнуло с новой силой, мелкие зерна прыснули из него и осыпали толпу, вызвав одобрительный гул и ликование, будто то была кровь ненавистной ведьмы. Эмрис высоко поднял брови, не понимая, что происходит. В поисках ответа он обратил взгляд на Харта, но настоятель уже исчез со ступеней.

Кто-то дернул Марко за рукав и потащил сквозь толпу назад, к воротам. Он не сводил взгляда с костра и был слишком шокирован происходящим, чтобы дать отпор, и невольно вздрогнул, когда гладкая, нежная рука Рокси скользнула в его запачканную сажей ладонь.

— Скорее, — шепнула она в спешке, получше накинув на голову капюшон. Ее тихий голос удивительно четко прозвучал в его голове на фоне ора ликующей толпы. Как будто он специально вытягивал одну ниточку из тысяч.

— Марко? — Роксана оглянулась через плечо и резко остановилась. — Что с вами? Вы бледный, — ее взгляд скользнул вниз. — Превеликие силы, как вы вообще передвигаетесь?!

Эмрис уже давно не чувствовал ноги, и переставлял их скорее по инерции, нежели по собственному желанию, оставляя по своим следам алые лужицы. Рокси подлезла под руку инквизитора, помогая опереться и доволочь его до коня.

— Еще немного, вот так, — она переложила его ладонь на гриву скакуна. — Верхом усидеть сможете?

Он кивнул и, собрав последние силы, влез обратно в седло. Она шепнула что-то коню, потрепав того по холке, и изловчилась влезть следом, укрывшись меж рук инквизитора и прильнув спиной к его груди.

Ее волосы пахли вереском: горьковато-медовый аромат летней тоски. Он стал его вторым дыханием.

Покров ночи скрыл их от чужих взглядов, как накидка — бывалого вора, и только когда они пересекли границу лесов, в молочном тумане полей забрезжил рассвет.


	6. Chapter 6

Уставший конь неспешно переставлял копыта, увязая в грязи. Покачиваясь в седле, Марко слишком часто проваливался в измученный полу-сон, и Рокси, подцепив поводья, то и дело правила скакуна, подъезжая к скоплению незнакомых построек. Утренняя прохлада пробирала до костей.

В каком-то забытьи Эмрис видел потрепанную плетенку, очертания загонов, небольшое стадо овец, подгоняемых крестьянским пареньком.

Постоялый двор. Рокси не отходила от Эмриса, стояла чуть позади, с интересом осматриваясь. Он представил ее дочерью и нанял комнату наверху.

Он смутно помнил, как добирался сюда, и очнулся только под вечер, на стуле с высокой спинкой, от пронизывающей боли в ноге. Горький запах трав коснулся сознания. Рокси сидела подле него на полу и перевязывала поврежденную ступню длинными полосами ткани, пропитанными чем-то едким, прожигавшим его рану.

Марко всмотрелся в свою спутницу. На столике рядом горели свечи, блики огоньков сверкали на ее лице. Он продремал почти весь день, раз уже успело стемнеть.

Роксана казалась спокойной, даже умиротворенной. Не совсем характерное состояние для девушки, которую едва не казнила разъяренная толпа, но Эмрис свалил это на усталость — свою в том числе.  
Закончив с перевязкой, Рокси подняла голову и встретила его взгляд.

— Много же в вас крови, Марко. Нам повезло, что вы продержались достаточно долго.

Отведя глаза, она добавила, содрогнувшись от страха:  
— Что бы я делала, если бы вы умерли у меня на руках?..

Эмрис почувствовал жар; его вдруг захлестнула волна странного, неясного чувства. Он замер и прислушался к себе. Марко испытывал разом благодарность и вину за то, что доставил ей ненужные хлопоты, когда сам обещал в сохранности вывезти ее из окрестностей Лифрука. Как он может проявлять слабость, как смеет отступать от своих обещаний, пусть даже вынужденно?..  
В каком-то секундном порыве он чуть склонился и, желая утешить, успокоить, коснулся ее лица.  
Рокси перехватила холодную ладонь и прильнула к его пальцам, ластясь, словно домашняя кошка.  
Он не отнял руки.

Роксана запрокинула голову, не выпуская его из мягкой хватки, чтобы удостовериться в чем-то, ясном только ей. Снова эти глаза, темные и холодные. Они что-то говорили ему, что-то, что никто и никогда для него не произносил.

За последние дни Эмрис успел всей душой возненавидеть огонь во всех его проявлениях, но то, что поднималось глубоко внутри, то, что она пробуждала внутри него, нельзя было назвать иначе.  
Беспощадное пламя.  
Адское пекло.

Испугавшись этого чувства, он одернул руку, будто и в самом деле обжегся, коснувшись ее кожи. Роксана оставалась спокойной. Встав с пола, она изогнула брови и улыбнулась уголками губ.

Вцепившись в подлокотники, вминая дерево ногтями, Эмрис не смел двинуться, пока она, подобрав юбку, уселась к нему на колени, лицом к лицу, и обвила его шею руками. Он дышал пьянящим вереском ее волос. Ее теплое, тонкое тело было над ним, на нем.

Эмрис чувствовал ее, дышал с ней одним воздухом и не решался вымолвить ни слова.

— Я могу стать твоей, — Рокси взяла руку инквизитора и положила себе на грудь, затвердевший сосок уткнулся в ладонь Эмриса сквозь ткань. — Возьми меня.

Марко тяжело дышал, обжигая ее шею у самого основания. С плотно закрытыми глазами он пытался освободиться от опасных мыслей, но каждый новый образ возвращал его к Рокси: волосы цвета каштана, кружащий силуэт на фоне цветных витражей. По его виску прокатилась капля, Рокси быстро сняла ее языком и выдохнула у него над ухом, подцепляя пальцем край рукава, оголяя плечо и подставляясь губам инквизитора. Непознанная, запретная близость испепеляла его, сжигала последние силы, в теле пульсировало желание сделать хоть что-нибудь. Наконец, он припал губами к ее плечу.

Больше не имело смысла ни кто он, ни зачем он здесь, ни куда он направится после. Эмрис падал в пропасть без дна, с каждым прикосновением его сильнее охватывала жажда большего. Он как будто пил и не мог напиться.

Она была сладкой на вкус.

Довольно улыбаясь, Роксана провела по его гладкой голове и откинулась, подставляя шею и грудь нетерпеливым поцелуям.

Под влиянием неведомой силы, поднимавшейся в нем, Эмрис отбросил все, что сдерживало его желания, и с завидным рвением сдирал с ее тела верх платья. Не заботясь ни о чем, он хотел видеть ее тело, охватить взглядом каждый дюйм и заполучить ее полностью, без остатка. Когда Рокси попыталась отстраниться, он обхватил ее бедра и, скалясь, с силой прижал к себе.

Она удивилась, затем рассмеялась — свободным, заливистым смехом. Ее нежная ладонь легла на его лицо. Спокойно произнесла:

— Что ж, раз ты так решил — да будет так.

Белые и гладкие руки скользнули под его рубашку, дразня, оглаживали тело все ниже. Ее мягкие губы коснулись его, сухих и горячих, губ.

Рокси плавно задвигала бедрами, круговыми движениями, ощущая, как он напряжен, и разжигая еще сильнее. Эмрис рвано вдохнул, вцепился пальцами в ее голую спину, удерживая на себе. Она изогнулась, вновь подставляя себя поцелуям. Склонившись, Марко ухватил ртом затвердевший сосок и принялся перекатывать его на губах, добиваясь тягучего стона.

Она ухватила его за плечи, находя в нем опору, и нетерпеливо ускорила движения, вынуждая теперь его задержать дыхание от ощущений.

Встретив его затуманенный взгляд, Рокси помедлила, но затем решительно кивнула, решив идти до конца.

В нервной спешке она управилась с крепежом на его брюках и, чуть приподнявшись, медленно опустилась, чувствуя его внутри.

Марко только поддерживал Рокси за талию, полностью отдав инициативу ей. Он онемел от восторга и, прикрыв глаза, прислушался к ощущениям.

В какой-то момент стало тяжело — Роксана скривилась, обхватила шею Эмриса и впилась в него поцелуем, насаживаясь до конца.

Привыкнув, она достаточно быстро нашла идеальный тип. От происходящего у Марко кругом шла голова, он горел, он был вознесен и в один момент напрягся до предела. В этот же миг замерла и она.

Снова измученный и опустошенный, Эмрис откинулся на спинку стула и принял его форму. Обмякнув, подрагивая, Роксана лежала у него на груди.  
Он зарылся пальцами в ее длинные волосы и впервые за долгие годы своей жизни улыбался, не думая ни о чем.

***

Утром его вырвал из сна знакомый голос.

«Спасибо за услугу».

Эмриса трясло, за ночь он успел продрогнуть. Онемевшее тело ныло и не слушалось. Приторно-сладкая дымка, что окутывала его все это время, наконец-то рассеялась. От нее ломило, во рту остался мерзкий привкус. Марко тряхнул головой, чтобы скорее прийти в себя.

Вскоре он вспомнил, что приехал не один.

Он стал озираться так рьяно, что чуть не свернул шею. Никого не было рядом.

На дороге под самыми окнами было шумно, всадники и пешие сновали туда-сюда. Видимо, рядом был город. Почему Марко не помнил этого? Как же много людей...

Среди серых плащей и кожаных курток он выхватил взглядом до боли знакомую накидку. Как будто почувствовав это, она оглянулась и довольно улыбнулась ему алыми, как кровь, губами.

Он вдохнул, осознавая все до единой приметы и знаки, которые пропустил и не увидел из-за напущенных ею чар.

Ее победная улыбка была его поражением.

Со стен за спиной, будто подтверждая страшные выводы инквизитора, сорвался висевший медный щит и с оглушающим грохотом раскололся об пол.

Эмрис сорвался с места, чуть не свернув все еще поврежденную ногу, и, не удержав равновесия, распластался на полу. Согнувшись пополам от накрывшей его боли, он в отчаянии закусил губу, чувствуя солоноватый привкус крови.

Он помнил, какой пленительно-сладкой была ее кожа. Его окропленная алым рубашка пахла потом и горьким медом.


End file.
